


Here we Are

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fighting end, a last goodbye, the last word I said to you would ever be imprinted in my memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we Are

**Author's Note:**

> Akame Drabble! 
> 
> I was bored, wanted to write something and this came out from Here we Are from Breaking Benjamin, borrowed some of the lyrics and throwed them into the sentences! 
> 
> Angst as far as it can go

Here I am in your arms and I’ll be fine, I thought this would be for eternity, but I was wrong.

A fighting end, a last goodbye, the last word I said to you would ever be imprinted in my memories.  

Your goodbye pierced my heart and I wish I could take everything back.

“Jin, please stay…”

Take my breath with you as you say softly.

“Goodbye.”

The last kiss tingled on my lips.

The door closes and I am left in the shadow to lick my wounds.

The rain falls leaving me cold and desolated, feeling lost and a lick from my dog’s tongue brought me back to reality for a while and I let my fingers pet her on top of her head and reality washed over me.

“Kame?”

I pretend that everything is fine, the mask I wear is not me-but I am a professional just a beauty queen who has lost the crown.

Work. Work. Work. Which I throw myself merciful into.

Your name never fading from my memories as the flower petals falls. The air seems to suffocate me and not even my warm jacket can chase the chill away.

I smile but my soul is shattered to tiny pieces that I have to pic up and I wonder when I’ll be whole, the scar you left inside me begins to mend.

Betrayed, But deep within me I knew it was a fighting end.

Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.

Betrayed beyond words, you left the band, five still standing do you know I’ve taken over the “A” which was yours.

Stripped of from it - I carry it with pride.

I hope you’re happy somewhere that isn’t me and you wouldn’t like me anymore the shell you crated just a mare mirror of my idol self.

 Keeping moving on until forever ends.

I don’t want to fight, it I can’t I still love you after all.

 journalist bugs me, asking me about your marriage and the betrayal is throwed into my face once again, hidden behind a steal of mind, my façade never gave me away.

So why’re you the one that walks away, when I can’t simply move on?

Stripped and naked.  

So I take a deep breath and softly say goodbye.


End file.
